The Hero and the Fairy
by saku015
Summary: These are my oneshots for this year's Otayuri Week.
1. First Times

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Otabek swalloved as he was standing in front of the door. He wasn't a nervous type, but meeting with Yuris' grandfather was another thing. He felt as his lover squeezed his hand. He looked down to the younger boy.

"Don't worry, he will love you!" He encouraged him, then pressed the doorbell. The door opened immediatley, revealing the old man who was standing behind it. "Grandpa!" Yuri cried out, jumping in the mans' neck. Otabek had heared a cracking voice after which Yuri let the man go quickly. "I am sorry. I forgot about your back again," he said in remorsful voice.

"You are starting to become as forgetful as Victor, Yuratchka," the other said, with a smile on his face. Yuri only scowled as an answer, but Otabek knew that he didn't think it seriously. "And you would be?"

Otabek perked his head up, meeting with the eyes of Nikolai Plisetsky.

"I'm Otabek Altin, sir! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He heared his voice trembling, but he did not care about it.

"Don't worry, son. I am not going to eat you," the old man said with a smile on his lips. Otabek's body eased in the blink of an eye and he was smiling as well when he accepted the hand that was reached towards him.

* * *

After they had sat down in the livingroom, Otabek felt as something rubbed itself to his leg. Looking down, he saw a beautiful cat who, after their gaze had met, mewled at him.

"Well, hello, beautiful," he cooed at the little thing, picking it up. "Who is she?" Otabek asked, turning towards Yuri.

"She is Potya, the cutest cat alive!" Yuri tried to touch his beloved friend, but Potya cuddled to Otabek who started to scratch her behind the ear. Yuri turned his head away with a hurtful expression on his face.

Abruptly, Yuri felt as a hand started petting his hair.

"Good boy, good boy!" Otabek said, petting him harder. Yuri blushed furiously, but did not turn around for the world.

Nikolai watched them, smiling to himself. After Yuri's exhibition skate he hadn't thought the best of the Kazakh boy, but seeing them like that rested his heart. He knew that he could not leave his grandson in better hands.


	2. Social Media

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Hardly had he stepped into the hotel when Mila tracked him down, pulling him into one of the lobbys' dark corners.

"Yuri Plisetsky, what is this?!" She asked, lifting up her phone. On its screen, Yuri could see a photo about Otabek and himself as they rode away from his fangirls. "Well?"

"You're not my mother, hag! I don't have to explain anything to you!"

"Maybe not to me, but I am sure of that Lilia would find out eventually. Have you got any plans for that scenario?"

Yuri swore loudly. He knew that Yakov wasn't intrested in his personal life as long as it did not have bad infulence on his improvement, but Lilia – being a woman – was much more complicated.

"I will find something out. I can handle this," Yuri said with his 'don't look at me as if I am a little boy' look on his face.

"Well, you must hurry," Mila said, pointing at something behid him. Yuri turned his head around then gulped. His balett teacher wasn't happy at all.

Before Lilia could say something, someone stepped between them.

"It was all my fault, ma'am," Otabek started, staring into the woman's eyes, "Yuri said that he can bear with his fans, but I forced him to come with me."

"What are you talking about, moron?!" He exclaimed, stepping out behind his body. "I did it because I wanted to!"

Otabek almost hit himself on his forehead. Had his new friend read between the lines that badly all of his life?

Lilia looked them for some more minutes then left without a word. Yuri cocked his head. It went much more easily than he had excepted. His teacher could surprise him over and over again.

Mila just smiled to herself. As a woman, she knew the case of Lilia's leaving so well. There wasn't any sane woman who would stand in the way of a blooming first love.


	3. Childhood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

As he was doing the exercise Yakov had shown them earlier, Yuri felt a presence behind himself. Turning around, he saw a boy with black hair and a mesmerized expression on his face.

"Need something?" He asked, because he wanted to continue his work as soon as possible. The stranger did not answer just stared into his eyes as if they had been the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. "Hey!" Yuri called out for him louder. He started to become angry.

The other boy blinked, then started to speak. His voice was lower than Yuri excepted. He was older than him by two or three years.

"If I ask you, would you be so kind and show me how to do that move?" Older and less experienced?

Yuri sighed, then stepped away from the fence. He walked behind the boy, ordering him to lift up his left leg, while doing the same with his right arm. He did as he was told, but he almost tumbled. Yuri shook his head, but did not give up. They represented the movements and it went well, with him holding the other's leg, but as soon as he let it go, he tumbled – that time for real. It was so hard not to laught.

When his partner realized the expression on his face, his eyes darkened.

"Laught about it as hard as you want! I know, I do not have gift to the balett," he spat the words out with a dark little laughter.

"You're right. You are the most ungifted dancer I have ever seen," Yuri said. The other boy hung his head down, clenching his fists. "But you keep trying, no matter how many times you fall and – if you ask me - it means so much more than gift." The boy lifted his head up, his tears almos fell from the corner of his eyes. Yuri stepped to him, then wiped them away with his thump. "Crying doesn't slove anything. You can have good results if you work for them and give your best," he said that as encouraging words.

The black haired boy smiled at him.

"Thank you for trying to help me."

Yuri smiled back at him.

" You are welcome. Anyway, my name is Yuri."

"I'm Otabek. It's nice to meet you, Yuri!"


	4. Domestic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Otabek Altin wasn't a morning person. Truth be told, he was completely useless until he drank his first cup of coffee. And there were creatures in the world, whom loved taking advatage of his weakness.

After he had moved to St. Petersburg to live together with Yuri, their mornings spent according to the same routine. Yuri woke up at six and took the bathroom for himself. After he had finished with the fight with his hair – which started to grow in a really alarming speed – he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them. Otabek crept out of the bed at six-thirty so he could be ready at seven. They usually ate their breakfast within twenty minutes. After they had put the plates into the dishwasher, they headed out to go to the rink. Fortunately, it was only thirty minutes away from their flat, so they had never been late before.

That morning started the same way as any other. After Otabek had returned from the bathroom, he started to dress up. He was putting up his shocks when he felt as something climbed up on his back. Looking up, he saw Potya who posturized herself comfortably on his head. He just growled while he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Yuri was laying the table when he stepped in. The younger boy looked up to greet him, but his words died in his throat.

"Why do you have Potya on your head?" He asked, cocking his head. Otabek sighed out in fustration. Yuri knew that it would not end well, if he started to ask any more questions, so he put Otabeks' mug into his hand. Potya mewled as if he wanted to take part of the one-sided conversation. "You have to get down from his head, don't you think?" Yuri asked his cat, scratching her under her chin. "I know that his hair is like silk and its smell is good, but we have to leave soon," Potya huffed at Yuri expressing her opinion about leaving the other boy's head.

Otabek sighed lighty. They were so hard to handle sometimes. He raised his hands up, taknig Potya off of his head. He put the cat into his lap, then ruffled their noses together.

"We are going to continue from here after I get home, okay?" Potya just mewled, licking his hand.

"This cat became too fond of you," Yuri said with a little jealousy in his voice after his cat had left the room.

Otabek took his hand, pulling him into his lap.

"Maybe, but I can't do the things with her which I am planning to do with you tonight," he said mysteriously, kissing Yuri on his lips.


	5. Fears

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Otabek was watching Yuri as he was sleeping in his lap. Amongst competitons, they weren't be able to meet with each other which was so bad for both of them. Fortunately, he was given one free week so he could have a rest and because of that, he could visit him in Russia. Due to an interview where Georgi was escorted by Lilia and Yakov, they had the whole apartment for themselves.

There were CD's on the ground all around them. It was a good thing that their taste of music was so alike. He pulled a blanket down from the sofa, then covered Yuri with it. Yuri snuggled to him, mumbling something incoherent. Otabek winced. Deep in his heart, he was afraid of Yuri finding someone in Russia and broke up with him because of his new lover.

"Beka?" He asked half-asleep, blinking up at him.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. There is no need to wake up," Otabek said, storking Yuris' face with the back of his hand.

"But you will leave tomorrow," Yuri grabbed his t-shirt. "I don't wan It!" He cried out, sobbing into the others' t-shirt.

"Now, now, calm down," Otabek whispered into his ear, patting his back reassuringly. "It is not like we will be seperated forever…" He knew that Yuri would never let his walls down that much, but being half-asleep and sad was not a good combination for anyone.

"But we will be, damn it!" Otabek hugged him closer to his body, kissing him on his forehead. "When we grow up, marry me, okay?"

Otabek's yaw dropped. Yuri had never said anything like that to him before. In his opinion, it was too lovey-dovey and, most of all, he did not want to become similar to Victor and Yuuri in any shape of form. He felt as Yuri pulled his t-shirt, wanting his attention.

Looking down at him, he smiled.

"How can I say no to an offer like this? "

Yuri's eyes lit up like stars, tackling him down to the ground with his hug.

"Love you, Beka!"


	6. Rivarly

**A/N:** In Otabek's character information on YOI wika, there is a line which said that he went clubbing one night after the GPF and didn't let Yuri to follow him because of his age.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuri sat cross-legged on his bed, scowling. Stupid Otabek! Why didn't he take him with himself clubbing? Who cares he was underaged?! He won the GPF, nobody would care about his age! Also, he heared about his friends. What kind of friends? He had to admit that the girl with piercings all over her face wasn't too trustworthy.

Yuri leaned down to his pillow, squeezing his eyes. Suddenly, he heared as someone knocked on his door.

"What?!" He asked angrily.

"Yurio, we are going to play cards in our room! Don't you wanna come?" He heared out from his former idols' voice how excited he was.

"No. Now, leave!" Insted of leaving, Victor opened the door, storming into his room. "I said _leave_ ," Yuri mumbled under his breath, turning to his other side. He did not have streght for arguing.

"Yuri, what happened?" Victor asked gently, touching his shoulder.

"I wish, I was older, that's all," came the answer.

Victor frowned. He had no idea about his problem. A few days ago, getting older was his biggest fear.

"How much older?"

" 'Can go clubbing' older."

' _So, that's it,_ ' he thought. "You see, it is not as funny as it looks like. You can trust me. I have some bad experiences."

Yuri groaned, trying to hide his laughter.

"You shouldn't tell Pig about it."

Victor chuckled.

"It's a good idea," he said, but did not leave. "There is something else, isn't there?"

Yuri sighed, sitting up.

"When you first heared about Pig and that thai boy, wasn't you worried? I mean, if he hurt Piggy or something and what if he would become more important to him than you… "

Victors' gaze softened.

"In my opinion, there is no other man who saves someone from fangirls just to ask him if he wants to become friends with him. It shows how important you are to him and no one can take that away from you."

Yuri blushed while a happy smile crept onto his lips.

"Maybe you are right…"


	7. Fantasy

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. Thank you all for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Victor watched as the gold medal was put into Yurios' neck. He was sad about Yuuri's loss, but very proud at the same time. Since the day they had met, Yuri had a long way until he became the person he was right then. He worked a lot and had to endure so much for that result. Their gaze met as the younger Russian looked at him from the corner of his eye. He waved to him with his heart-shaped smile, but he only got a mute 'tch' for it.

' _Our little Cinderella got what he deserves, but something is missing…_ ' he could not finish his thought, because a silver medal appeared in front of him.

* * *

Yuri was the first who went back to the dressing room – or he thought so. Victor and the other Yuuri were hugging on the ground, while JJ was occupied with showing his bronze medal to his fiancé. What a loser!

"Yuri?" He looked up, meeting with Otabeks' questioning gaze. Suddenly everything started feeling fuzzy. The world was spinning and he could not understand what his friend was trying to say to him. "Hey, Yuri!"

"I did it, Beka… ' _Why is he calling him in this ridiculous nickname?_ ' Oh, yeah. They talked about the different nicknames in the others' country.

"Yes, you did."

"I won the gold…"

"Yes, you did."

Yuri felt tears falling from his eyes. Otabeks' arms immediately hugged him. He sobbed into his jacket. The pressure left his body through those tears and knowing that there was someone who'd hold him until he finished crying was a great thing. Otabek storked his back smoothly to help him calm down.

After his tears dried, Yuri looked at him into the eyes with a determined expression on his face. Otabek cocked his head, having no idea about the other boys' plans. Yuri grabbed him by his collar, pulling him down to his level. When their lips met, Otabeks' eyes widened. He thought the kiss would be heated with passion, but it was light and a little bit uncertain. Like a little kitten who was testing the water before letting his new owner to pet him for the first time. As soon as they had seperated, Yuri leaned his head to his chest. Otabek didn't do anything, simply kissed his beautiful blonde hair.

They had no clue about the two pride dads who were watching them from the door.

"So that was the missing piece of his fairytale. His prince charming."

"Um, Victor? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important, Love. Now, come, we can handle the dress changing in our bedroom."


End file.
